


Our perfect tilted reality

by Felixe_e



Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5undy - Freeform, 5up is a leafling, 5up-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, DreamSMP - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Valorant - Freeform, author is 5up apologist, cogchamp, i love 5up too much, they so cute :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e
Summary: 5up is tilted, he knows he can do better; so much better. But still his performance is "barely acceptable" in the eyes of his mirror.Fundy knows him, he loves him.(5undy actual fluff, i normally write literal poetic fluff but got around to doing something more physical though i'm not the biggest fan of it i guess it's more how people like fluff? EH i triED! please let me know if it's good though so i can practice :') ok bye)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & 5up, Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Our perfect tilted reality

* * *

**_And that’s what made it so perfect.  
The fact that it wasn’t._ **

* * *

5up was tilted. And Fundy realized he was. The radish boy had just returned from some hours spent in the magically chaotic servers of Valorant with some close friends of his, they had played all day long; and the latter was exhausted when his used boots finally stepped inside his cozy home in the secure land of Cogchamp.  
  
During those Valorant matches he had a squad composed of some of his known friends, including Hafu, Steve, Peter and Apollo. The team had done well, winning the game with a crashing 13-5 score; though 5up could’t feel it in himself to be very proud.   
  
He is known to be very good at almost anything he plays, being an incredibly good among us amateur and an outstanding Valorant partner to have as well. Though with all that talent comes also an ego, that the boy had to nourish before it became a heavy boulder of shame and self deprecation. He was alert of his high accuracy and when he couldn’t perform to the point he knew he could, he’d get tilted; get pissed at the slightest things and be gloomy for a while after.   
  
He had to be good enough in the eyes of his own mirror, and if he wasn’t then he saw himself as a fraud, a disappointment. So when the game of Valorant ended in a splendid victory outshined by his own self judgement, the boy had walked home as he kicked rocks on the paths and threw curses at his own “flawed” gameplay. Opening the door of his home to find his loving boyfriend on the couch watching television. He didn’t expect the other to be there to say the least, he had hoped he could arrive, take a long bath to chill out, and spend the night rethinking over all his moves of the game that happened earlier. He let out a grunt at first, realising he couldn't do what he’d prefer and then a sigh of relief to finally be home.   
  
Walking over to his and the orangette’s shared bedroom, he took off his coat and scarf, along with his pants and shirt to change into a more comfortable pair of washed grey basketball shorts and an old maroon shirt he knew was Fundy’s. Going to the bathroom to wash his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror.

He really didn’t look too well, some noticeable bags of light beige skin were starting to get noticed under his deep black eyes and he had a rash on the right side of the base of his neck, which he had obtained by falling onto a box during a game, and rasping that part of his skin which was uncovered at the moment. Grunting again, the boy took a transparent light blue cream he kept on the bathroom sink for all the rashes he’d get on his skin from time to time, his species had to be very careful with their skin care; since it was their most weak part of their body and could get damaged very easily.  
  
Applying a bit of it on the rash of his neck he spiraled around and went back to the living room where laid his boyfriend almost sleeping spread out on the couch, as some soft light poured from the television and sounds of a comedy movie spilled out to fill in the silence. 5up looked down at Fundy, smiling at the most prettiest being he’d ever seen, and that being loved him, that angel of white and orange hair loved his flawed and deprecated self, loved his rashes and pale weak skin, loved his sarcastic humor and overflown ego, loved his laugh and his voice, Fundy loved him; 5up knew that, he couldn't believe it sometimes, but he knew it.   
  
As if on cue, the fox’s ears perked up instantaneously and he moved his upper body in a fast motion to look behind him, eyes sparkling suddenly at the view of his beloved boyfriend finally home.   
  
“5up! I missed you!” He squealed, getting up from the couch to go hug the other boy lovingly; letting his head low on 5up’s neck, to which the other hissed silently due to the rash still present there. Quickly getting off Fundy looked at the damage, eyeing him with worry even if the injury wasn’t much he pecked the skin softly and then brought his face closer to 5up’s to leave a sweet kiss for a little bit. Humming into the action of affection, 5up pulled away smiling.   
  
“Don’t worry, it’s just a rash from our games in Valorant today, it’ll go away.”   
  
The orangette’s eyes twinkled as he pulled over his boyfriend to the couch, setting them both next to each other and muting the tv, only letting its effervescence light linger in the room.   
  
“Oh yeah! You said you’d play there today, how was it?” His tail wagged slightly, he was always interested in 5up’s doings, or just in 5up himself, or maybe just hearing his voice; well anything about 5up let’s say.   
  
5up’s voice went slightly bitter, thoughts in the back of his mind coming back to tell him he performed poorly as he gritted his teeth and responded. “Good, i guess. I mean yeah we won, Hafu was really going off today! She basically carried us!” The radish boy tried using a more joyful tone and subject to mask his personal disapproval of himself but the other caught on quickly, as much as Fundy knows 5up likes to compliment his dearest friends, he knows that the man will first start talking about his performance and points of view of the game (even if he does it badly) and then talk about the others. So him directly adulating Hafu out of the blue wasn’t the usual.   
  
He frowned and looked the other in the eyes, god his eyes; they were like a spot of ink on a man made of snow, like when you accidentally let a drop of the black liquid fall on your essay and it eats the paper around it slowly, completely opaque and colorless. He took 5up’s hands in his and giggled.   
  
“You’re tilted aren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow, his head to the side slightly to accentuate his rhetorical question.   
  
The radish boy just huffed at him and rolled his eyes.   
  
“What do you think?” he retorted, with a spark of sass not to hurt the other but in a joke-full type of way.   
  
Fundy chuckled and sat back on the couch again, his back slightly hurting with his day which was mostly filled with working on machines, not that he didn’t like it, he adored it. Everything was so interesting it brought him to create so much but it tired the boy really quickly so when his sore body could finally go limp and drown in the cushions of the old sofa he took a long breath and let go of 5up’s hands. The white haired boy got comfortable and laid his head past his lover’s lap and on the armrest, his back on the other boy’s legs and his own spread over the rest of the empty space of the couch. He brought his hands together to fiddle with them on his own chest. He looked up at the ceiling then at Fundy again.   
  
“You really are so fucking pretty.” The radish boy commented, voice drowsy and low; like a whisper. Fundy let out a choked laugh, opening his eyes and staring back down at 5up on his lap with a raised eyebrow and a shy blush forming on his cheek and neck.   
  


“You’re hot though.” He swiftly said.  
  
“I know.” Responded the other with a smile and a light caress on the fox boy’s cheek.

  
  
  
Nights like these weren’t often, both boys had things to do most of their time; sometimes they had to do things together though, which would be far more exciting. People expected them to do grant dates when they could finally see each other a night in a long week; or go out, or get dressed up, or just do something for the mere moments they had together to be special.

  
They didn’t care too much though, for them, these types of nights where 5up would lie on Fundy’s knees, sleeping or just looking at the pale white ceiling as the fox boy’s fingers traced the light green veins visible on the boy’s transparent skin of his arm and neck, or when it was 5up’s turn to lightly stroke the orangette’s furry ears as the other purred like a kitten or when they didn’t even have to communicate by touch and just conversed about any and every topic all night long, sitting criss crossed in their living room or when they got out on their porch and smoked to get high away from all their issues, higher than the clouds but still close together and real enough in their minds to feel alive in a pretty way.   
  
People around them were in love with the concept of a relationship, they wanted all the sweetness but ran away as soon as the bitter hit the shore. And even if sometimes there were tears shed and fatal fights, the orangette and the leafling would get through it together.  
  
  
 _And that’s what made it so perfect.  
The fact that it wasn’t. _

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why it's so hard to me to write affection and actual feelings. That's why i use poetry, it's fake; i can put pretty words meaning nothing behind, but this is like raw and it's hard for me.
> 
> Uh let me know if it's good i guess, i'm not too confident in this one but it's prolly cuz it isn't my usual style.
> 
> GOOD DAY EVERYONE :D 
> 
> (ALSO GIVE ME REQUESTSSSS!!!!! I WANT TO TRY COMPLETING SOME!)


End file.
